


Spoiled Little Girl

by darlingkingofhell



Series: Yes Sir [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Collars, Dom Q, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, collar shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Q and his girl go shopping for collars. Very fluffy and very smutty. Enjoy some ex-firefighter Dom Q ;)*Q/Reader in that the F description is very vague so it's easy to see oneself as that person





	1. Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is fictional and not an actual depiction of these people or their actual personalities
> 
> *
> 
> *brief* mention of drugs/alcohol (i.e. based on Murr saying that Q "smells like whiskey and pot")
> 
> * 
> 
> Not beta'd lemme know of any errors or if there's something you may wanna see :)

Q was reading a pulp sci-fi book on their well-worn couch when a heavy weight plunked down onto his lap.

“oof! Jeez babydoll, think you could be any gentler? I’m not in my 20’s anymore!” He said gruffly. He looked down at the grinning girl in his lap who tried looking innocently chastised. 

“sorryyyy daddyyy” She said with a lilt to her voice. Q set aside his book and she snuggled into his now open arms. He carded his fingers through her hair, still unsure how he’d lucked out with such an affectionate gal. 

“Is there something you wanted sweetheart?” Q said after a minute of peaceful cuddling, “Or did you just want to give me a heart attack?” The girl looked up at him through her lashes. She looked back down, a blush creeping up her cheeks, painting them a lovely pink. 

“Well, daddy…remember last night when we watched bake-off? And Sue had that pretty white collar instead of a tie? I was just thinking maybe I could get some collars that I could wear like that. Y’know, nothing too big or ‘in your face’, just little simple ones that blend into outfits? That way I always feel like I belong to you, but it wouldn’t be too obvious. I don’t like making people uncomfortable.” As she spoke, the blush crept further until her ears and neck were flushed with the same rosy glow.

“I think” Q started, waiting until she met his eyes to continue “that is a great idea.” She smiled brightly and he couldn’t help but pull her into a kiss. It was sweet and light like summer. She laughed giddily, bouncing on his lap in excitement. “We can go shopping for a few necklaces and we can order collars online if you want? I don’t want you worrying about the price either, pick out whatever you like, okay?” When he said this her cheeks flushed again. He really did treat her like a princess. Part of him was glad to finally have something to spend his money on. Joe had his kids, Murr his suits, Sal had his cleaning products, but Q? well nothing aside from alcohol and the occasional bit of pot, but he tried to limit that now. So yeah, this would be good for him.

“Can we go now?” she asked, bouncing excitedly again. Q chuckled at how cute she was when she got so enthusiastic. She had this glint in her eye that told him she’d be getting her way, one way or another.

“sure sweetheart, just let me get changed yeah?” as it was Saturday, he had still been lounging in his superman pajamas. As he stood, he gripped underneath her thighs so that she was holding onto him like a koala as he made his way to their bedroom. She giggled the entire way, going on about the types of collars she wanted to get and which ones she would wear for what types of activities. 

“And daddy, I want to get one that I wear with just you. That’s just ours. Can you pick that one out? Please, daddy?” she said in a small voice. When her voice went like that, Q knew it was something she really cared about. She was normally so bold and outspoken.

“yeah babygirl, I can do that” He said lowly. His cock twitched thinking about her naked, just wearing his collar. He could definitely get behind that, and her. As she was currently straddling his hips as he carried her, she felt when his cock started to harden. She shifted her hips a bit to get in a better position. 

“Daddy,” She looked up at him innocently “what’s in your pocket?” She bit her lip and peeked through her lashes as she ground her hips down on him again. “I like how it feels against my pussy, daddy.” She accentuated this with another grind of her hips. She still had that goddamn look on her face like she’d never seen a cock in her life. It drove Q insane how she could look so innocent when he knew what a slut she was for his cock. He stopped halfway down the hall and braced on hand against the wall, hitching the other one to get a firmer grip on her ass. She took this as an invitation to freely start rubbing herself with his cock. The friction was exquisite. Each thrust of her hips came with a breathy sigh that made him get even harder. 

“Daddy, can you take it out of your pocket? I want to play with it, pleeeasee!” She said in that high voice she used when she wanted to play at sweet innocence. It never failed to make him painfully hard. 

“Yeah babygirl, I’ll take it out.” Q said, voice strained as he tried not to come in his pants like a teenager. Gripping her ass tightly, he used his other had to pull out his cock, hooking his pajamas underneath his balls. It was slightly better than the confines of his pajamas, but not much. Her eyes widened, pink lips falling open in the most adorable pout.

“Oh! Daddy, is that your cock? Why is your cock so hard, daddy?” She asked like she didn’t know goddamn well that she was why he was so hard. She was going to be the death of him.

Q pushed her back against the wall, using his free hand to stroke himself slowly, gathering some precome on his fingers before hiking up the shirt she was wearing (his shirt) and dipping his fingers into her underwear to stoke her clit. She let out a high “oh!” as he kept up the pressure “My cock in hard babygirl,” he said lowly “because you,” he moved his hand faster, relishing her gasps and pleas, “are a fucking tease. Getting me all riled up before we go shopping for collars. Collars that will remind you of exactly who you belong to” He said, pulling his hand back right before she tipped over the edge. She let out a small whimper at the hollowness of the denial. 

“please daddy, I want to play with your cock.” She said. She made puppy eyes at him, pink lower lip poking out “I di’nt mean to be a tease! M’sorry! Please daddy” She begged, giving him her best pout. Q couldn’t resist capturing her mouth in a biting kiss. 

“hmm, I think that collars are plenty reward for you, little girl. I think,” he said, heat in his eyes “I’m going to jerk off to you, just like this. Desperate and spoiled, drowning in my shirt. Then, I’m going to put a toy in you that will remind you what happens to little girls who tease and we’ll go shopping like that. If you’re a good girl for me, then you can come.” He practically growled the last line. He swallowed her whine with another kiss. This one was slower and deeper.

He braced her against that wall with her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. With one had he started to stroke himself, while the other moved from her ass to snake its way up to her chest. For a moment he just cupped one of her breasts, then as his hand moved faster, he started pinching her nipples. Each of her breathy sighs just made his stomach coil tighter. She watched him with low eyelids. She had a pout on her perfect lips, but that only made Q stroke himself faster. She watched his cock hungrily, like a toy someone else had picked up before she could. She wasn’t in the sharing mood. When a particularly good stroke made him grunt, she whined in the back of her throat. She wished it was her making him feel so good. She should’ve known that he would tease her like this. He could never resist making her turned on in public, as he had promised to do later. A few moments later, Q was coming in hot stripes over his hand and her belly. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before gripping her thighs again to go instead to the bathroom across their room. 

He set her gently on the counter. He wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped off her belly first before washing his hands off. The counter was cold under her thighs but she was shivering from the pent-up heat still coiled in her belly. When he was done, Q stood between her open thighs and gave her a sweet kiss. He murmured a promise that when they got home, he would give her anything she asked for and she knew he was telling the truth. He always knew exactly what she needed.

“Now, be a good girl for me and get dressed. Do you want me to pick what you wear or do you want to choose?” He asked, helping her hop off the counter. She led him by the hand into their room, opening the doors to the closet.

“I want you to pick my underwear, but I want to pick everything else. Boys aren’t very good when it comes to matching.” She said, too focused on choosing a good outfit to see his eyeroll, followed by his eyes skimming from her frame engulfed in his shirt, down to where it skimmed her bare thighs. That gave him an idea. He went over to their toy drawer and picked out one of the remote-controlled eggs there. He pulled out one of his nicer pairs of jeans and a plain, black t-shirt. He slipped the remote into his pocket and turned to see his girl dressed in a t-shirt/skirt combo. The shirt barely skimmed above her knees; perfect. She held out her hand expecting him to hand her his pick of underwear but all he handed her was the cool metal egg. 

“Silly, did you forget you’re supposed to choose my panties?” she asked with a giggle as she took the egg from him. He watched hungrily as she slipped it under her skirt, hand disappearing for a moment before reappearing. Her fingers were slightly wet and before she could wipe them on her skirt, he gripped her wrist, sucking her fingers into him mouth. She shivered as his tongue swiped against the pads of her fingers.

“No, I didn’t forget.” Q said plainly before letting go of her wrist to turn and leave the room. He was pulling on his shoes by the time she appeared at his side. Her face was bright red and her eyes her huge with surprise. 

“Daddy, are you sure?” She asked, voice small again. Rarely did they go this far. She was excited but wanted to make sure he didn’t suddenly freak out on her.

“yes sweetheart, I am. We don’t have to if you don’t want to though?” He asked in a softer voice, searching her eyes for any sign of discomfort. All he saw was hunger. 

“I’m sure. Maybe,” she said softly “Maybe I’ll bring a pair with me? Just in case one of us wants to stop?” She blushed again but there was a smile playing on her lips. Q pulled her in by her hips to place a sweet kiss on her lips before spinning her to shoo her toward their room. 

“I think that’s a great idea baby.” Q said, smiling at how sweet his girl was. She looked back over her shoulder with a grin. 

“Then we go shopping?” She asked, voice small and innocent again. Q groaned. His girl was going to kill him with her looks and voice one of these days. 

“Yeah baby, then we’ll go shopping.” He promised.


	2. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collar shopping and smut, that's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd lemme know of any errors, or stuff you want to see in later chapters!  
> *   
> Comments and kudos are verrrry appreciated <3

“Oooh! I like that one, what do you think?” She looked up at him with a huge smile across her lips. She was pointing to a silver choker made of a thin silver chain that had a simple teardrop onyx set in the center. He could picture it on her and knew she’d look amazing in it. She’d look amazing in anything really. Q came up behind her, hooking him chin over her shoulder. His reply was a gruff whisper in her ear: “I think that you’d look amazing wearing just that collar, kneeling for me.” She blushed at that. “If you want it, love, we’ll get it.” He said at a normal volume. She nodded, eyes wide. “Yes please, sir.” She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Q signaled over the jeweler behind the counter letting him know they like that necklace wrapped as they kept looking. “I want one a bit more obvious too..something less delicate but still understated.” She muttered mostly to herself as she perused the selection. Q was happy to follow. As the neared a less populated part of the shop, he decided it would be a good time to switch on the toy inside his girl. He could tell the exact second she felt it moving because she went rigid for a second before shooting him a look like she’d happily strangle him or suck his cock. Q just smirked at her. “Something wrong, doll?” He asked innocently. 

“Nothing at all, sir” She said, smiling sweetly at him and turning to look at more necklaces. As she bent down to look at one set, she glanced over her shoulder and bent much more than was necessary. Q hurried to stand behind her before she flashed the entire store. His crotch was now flush with her ass, just barely covered by her skirt. Q pretended to look at whatever necklace was under the case, but he was really just focusing on not getting hard. “Something wrong, doll?” She asked him, looking up at him through her lashes. “Not at all, love.” Q said through gritted teeth as he tried to not picture her with that same expression in their bed as he ate her out. He failed. 

They continued like this, his girl picking out necklaces she liked, Q ramping up the toy, her teasing him right back, until he could tell it was hard for her to focus on anything aside from not coming in the middle of the store. Seeing this, Q steered her toward the front of the store, letting the clerk know they’d be checking out. He promised her they’d look at collars online and they could always come back if she needed another style. She just nodded, looking up at him with glazed eyes. Q paid and led her back to the car. Once they were shut in the car together, she all but pounced on him. 

“need you,” she said as she gripped his hair and kissed him furiously “in me,” more kisses–along his jaw now “drive.” she was a demanding little thing. She didn’t seem keen on ending her attack so with a last kiss to her hairline, Q made her sit back in her seat with a “hands to yourself, or else I’ll make you wait longer.” With that he sped off toward their home. He didn’t know how fast he was driving or how they got there but soon his key was fumbling into the lock and he was swinging the front door open. He pulled her into the hall, kicking the door shut behind him and trapping her against the wall. He immediately kissed her, holding her to the wall with a firm hand just against the juncture where her collarbone met her neck. She loved being choked but he could never feel comfortable with squeezing her neck, so this was a compromise. She practically jumped him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved a hand to grip her thigh. God, she had great thighs. They kissed there for a minute before she started to whine about needing his cock. “Daddy, you promised if I was good I’d get whatever I want! I was good.” She said with a pout. 

“Yes, I did, princess. Tell me, what do you want?” Q said softly, placing a gentler kiss on her still-pouting lips. 

“I….” She started but she was still having trouble focusing. “go on babygirl, tell me what you want, it’s okay” Q said softly, now carding his fingers through her hair. 

“I want you to turn off the toy, ‘cause otherwise I’ll come soon. I wanna watch a movie with you and I want your fingers in my pussy and then I want to ride you so you can see me bouncing on your cock. And then I want snuggles.” She said, voice decisive and soft at the same time.

Q chuckled low in his throat. “Sounds like a fantastic plan sweetheart. What movie do you want to watch?” She smiled brightly. “The one from Hawaii! The one with the chicken!!” She giggled then pulled on his collar “Daddy, we can’t watch the movie if we’re standing in the hall!” She said as though he’d completely forgotten this. 

“No, we can’t princess, very observant of you.” He chuckled and started to carry her to their room. He dumped her onto their bed, which just caused her to giggle more. He put the DVD in and changed to lighting so all that was on was the low, warm light of their bedside lamp. As he did so, she set the now-still toy on their nightstand. He sat against the headboard and pulled her so she was sitting criss-cross on his lap. 

The movie started as most of these animated movies did with cheery music and dancing. His girl was caught up in the movie as she settled back into his chest. Q kept sneaking glances at her. She was just radiant. The TV made her skin glow with a rainbow of colors and her expressions always changed with the movie going from delight to a pout then to sorrow. It was far better than any movie. At one point she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it and making it flush a rosy red. He couldn’t look away. He felt himself getting hard and he cursed himself for not changing out of his jeans. He tried to be subtle as he popped the button on his jeans and unzipped the fly, but his girl noticed. She shifted her hips so that her ass rubbed so well against his cock. He groaned and palmed himself through his boxers. She Just shifted her hips, eliciting another groan from him. Gripping her hip with one hand, he pulled himself out of his boxers and began stroking himself. She gasped as his cock rubbed against her ass. God, he forgot she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He pulled her ass cheeks apart slightly so he could rut in her firm ass better. She sighed and pushed back against him. 

“Daddy,” She said breathless “what’s that you’re playing with? Can I play with it too?” She asked with wide-eyed innocence as she ground against his cock again. 

“That’s my cock babygirl. It’s all for you. Think you can be a good girl and take it all for me?” He asked, pumping his hips up, loving the friction of her firm ass against his cock. She nodded desperately. “Yes sir, please. I can be good” She begged. 

“I don’t know…I better check and see if you can handle me.” He growled low in her ear, making her shiver. Still gripping her hip, his other hand snaked around to go beneath her skirt. His fingers dipped into her pussy and holy hell, she was soaking wet. “Babygirl, do you know how wet you are for me?” He growled again “So,” he used her wetness to circle her clit “fucking” moving faster as her breaths started to stutter, “wet.” She had her head thrown back against his shoulder now, eyes screwed shut. He dipped another finger in just to feel her lovely pussy. He’d never get tired of this. She always felt amazing and tasted even better. When she was begging him to let her come, he pulled away his hand and licked his fingers clean. She started to whine in protest but was immediately stopped when he lifted her by the hips and sunk her down onto his waiting cock. For a moment she was stunned into silence before she started to roll her hips, feeling how deep he was inside her. She was always so tight, but he especially loved her like this. Q still had his hands gripping her by the hips, so he started guiding her up and down at a faster pace. He was transfixed watching his cock disappear into her pussy. He couldn’t help it, it was such a gorgeous sight, her ass bouncing up and down as she fucked herself on his cock. Truly a work of art. Soon he was gripping her hips tighter as he neared his release. She was making his breathy gasps that let him know she was close too. 

“come for me baby” He growled out “Be a good girl now,” That’s all it took before she was clenching down around him, teeth gritted as she came. He was following soon after, coming deep inside her. After a minute or so relishing the pleasant buzzing sensation, he pulled out of her and went the get a washcloth. He cleaned them both off, then pulled her against him so they could cuddle under the covers. 

“ooh this is my favorite part, I love this song!” she cooed. He just held her tighter and kissed her temple. 

“Mmm glad. You were so good for me babygirl. You waited so well. You were such a good girl for me today. Can’t wait to see you in those collars. We can get you one to sleep in too, if you want. Anything for my babygirl.” He said adoringly. They fell asleep like that, her curled tight in his arms feeling as safe as could be.


End file.
